1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the art of gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,917, I disclosed a number of means of maintaining a taut fit of the glove cross the palm of the hand by virtue of various constructions. This glove of my prior patent does not, however, permit the material of the thunb to be fully pulled tautly down and also the material across the palm to be pulled taut, in unison. In many athletic activities such as tennis, golf and the like, the glove is worn on the hand gripping the athletic implement such as a golf club or tennis racket. In such sports the thumb is usually the controlling finger and loose fitting or excess material on the thumb of the glove especially at the end thereof can adversely affect play of he game for the user. Therefore, it is highly desirable and the use of my glove has proved highly beneficial in such games because it holds the material comprising the thumb stall taut, while also holding the material comprising the palm of the glove taut.